I am here
by Blank Raven O
Summary: farm girl doing every day things get's 'kidnapped' by a fairy and then goes on a epic quest, with the links
1. Chapter 1

Sora P.O.V.~

OK so I'm on my family like all way's and mama sends me to get the eggs from coco coop, so i gathering eggs, in my family's colour's, so a yellow dress with orange trim and decor on it that's goes down to my knees, then I'm wearing boots that go up to my knees, and I'm wearing white tights, and then i wearing the family locket its silver and has a snow flake, and the elders say that it is the symbol of, peace, hope,bliss..., what ever that's means, i never had that much time to talk to them because of farm work, and training, yes most girls train here because most people protract them self's, here there are no guards, no king , princess, prince's, or queens, because they are not needed i guess, and from what i know we are this small town in the middle of now where that all the monsters go to!, so ya girls train, cook, take care of kids, and other thing, its normal, so I'm walking back to the house"mama! i got the eggs you wanted"i said as i put the basket on the table" thank you, sweetheart"she said as she takes the basket and puts them in the horses carrying bag" mama, are you going some where?"i asked a little confused " to town" she said and i walk to my room to get my sword because work done, start training and my brother moved out and dad died before i was born, so I'm all alone when mama goes some where and for a 12 year old i fight well, and that's good, i was good at age 8 for hiding and the basic of fighting, but now i know lots of moves, like spin attack, stab, slash, and jump attack , and now i can run up trees and that is fun, i sigh as i train for while and then see a elder, i stop and walk up to the elder and smile"how can the service of the Airing's farm help you" i say ,my name is (name) Airing, my older sister was Sora Airings she died saving me and mama, " yes child, I'm here for my order of milk" Mia the elder said, i nodded and ran to the order box's and grabbed the one that said MIA MILK and gave it to the elder and she walked away with that, i sigh and its night and mama is still in town, so i go around the farm making sure everything is fine and then i come a cross a Poe and then i grab my sword and charged at the Poe and jump attacked and then it puffed in to black-purple smoke, i cough and then do one more round and then i go to the house and grab an apple and eat it and then i go to sleep easy as that

It was early in the morning before sunrise, i got my outfit on and grab my bag and eat breakfast and then i run out the door grab milk and put it in the basket and ride it to the house next to me so three and diver there weekly milk, then i get back to a check on everything and then i see a purple fairy?, i grab my sword not sure if its good or evil then it says my name and look out and then everything goes black

-  
>enjoy and yes they will be in the next chappy OK?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Reader- Chan P.O.V.~

i wake up to someone yelling wake up and shaking me, i open my eyes and then i remember, so i grab me sword and aim it at a kid that is now aiming a sword at me, he looks about my age, " hey, i won't hurt you" he said, and i slowly lower my sword "whats your name?"i ask thinking should i trust him, then i see that he is wearing the green tunic from the one place in Hyrule kingdom, that was far away from the farm " I'm in Hyrule?!" i ask worried as heck, and then her said "yes, why do you ask?" then i look worried-er " because my home is not in Hyrule, that's why, it's far far far away..." i tolled him, and he looked at me sad and shocked" whats your name?" i asked again " I'm link, and i can take you to the castle, to princess Zelda" he afforded " no thanks, i should get going if i want to get back with in a three days"i said and walked of in the way my map says to go and then i see the link from earlier no, he was wearing black like a shadow, i grab my sword and keep going the way i have to

*time skip by order of Princess Zelda *

OK it was dark and i was in a tree trying to get some sleep , and then i fell asleep  
>~dream~<br>i was in a dark dark area and then i hear something coming me way, and i have a sword in my hand and then i see this dark auraed person the aura is so big i can't see what they or it looks like and then i hear "no going back home (y/n)" and then i get a cut that looks like a snow flake  
>~dream ends~<br>i fall out of the tree and its day, i sigh and then i look at my hand and see the cut of the snowflake.


	3. Chapter 3

Reader-Chan~

so its not a dream..., i wish i had the time to go talk to the elders back home, so its the symbol of peace, hope, bliss..., so peace is like power?, and hope is kinda like a courage..., bliss is like smart stuff.., i really wish i could go talk to the elders, WAIT, the elders they said some thing about them coming to Hyrule for a ceremony, of the gods and goddess, or something like that" I need to get to castle town"i said out loud and then i hear something coming my way, so i grab my sword and then get ready to fight only to see a fairy..." hello, I'm Kane , and the Duku tree has sent me here to be your guild" Kane said, OK i now have a purple fairy" OK um i guess, well i need to get to castle town"i said a little unsure were to go, because my map is now gone, because of me falling out oh the tree," (name), Just fallow me!"Kane said, was not surprised that she knew my name because she found my knew it was me and so ya,so now I'm walking to castle town with a purple fairy

so now I'm walking and i can see the stone walls coming in to view most the time i was silent and now I'm running and i just get in before the gate closes because it's getting night so and tomorrow is the ceremony of the goddess is what Kane said and now I'm waiting and I'm not tired and i see here they have guards and i have hared about the princess and her dad the king, well this is great.., I'm not the formal type, and from wear i come from no one else is, we were to busy killing monsters, the only time we did was for a wedding and then nothing else, so something like this is a little wired, but oh well so right now i see elder Mia so i stand up and run over to her and say"hello" she turns to face me and say "(name)?, hello dear, why are you here" she was worried and i know it " I'm here because I'm destined to" and i show her the symbol on my hand it was light blue, and she stared at it in disbelief and then she toke me to the inn and got us a room and we walked in " (name), so you have the symbol and now you have to be part of the ceremony, but first we have to go see princess Zelda" and at that I'm going to say I'm so happy but scared, I'm going to meet someone from the only family of royalty that i know and just hear of this is great and I'm going to be in a ceremony, this is just great...


	4. Chapter 4

READER-CHAN P.O.V.

OK so i wearing my dress and knees high boots and I'm putting on my locket and then i ready to meet the princess, and most likely all the guards and maids and everyone in the castle, and elder Mia is walking with me to the castle and the guards stop me and then elder Mia tells them I'm with her and then well walk in to the castle and it's very nice i mean its better then the farm house in the middle of nowhere, its a nice place, well it's a castle so ya"Hello princess, this is (name)" elder Mia said to the one and only princess Zelda"Hi I'm Zelda"she said and smiled , i smiled " nice to meet you "i really didn't know what to say so i let elder Mia do most of the talking" Sora here has got the symbol of peace, hope, bliss"" she has what?!" said a unknown voice as i turn to see a girl and she seem to be a guard, the only girl guard and that made me smile a little" (name) here has the snow flack of peace , hope, bliss" Zelda said" oh, sorry, I'm Jessica" said Jessica, " Hi, nice to meet you Jessica"i said trying to be nice, then i see then i see her awesome sword and was really cool, then i hear some one coming and i turned my head to the door" what is it (name)"asked Zelda a like confused then the door opened to show the boy link from the other day, and four others that look like him... one in red, one in blue, one in vio(violet), and the last one was in a lighter green, and i stared at them really confused"link what happened?" asked Jessica, OK so I'm not the only one thinking 'Why are there 5 links' ," four sword..., and something happened and now there is 5 of me" the dark green link said, " hey look it's that girl from yesterday"the red link said very child-ish like" your right, i thought she said she was going home"said the vio one "i was then some events changed that"...

enjoy  
>sorry its short but I'm on sager crash <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Reader-Chan

"i was then some events changed that" i said " what events?' said the vio one, then i showed him the cut on my hand that is now glowing white " it's glowing? why? what does this mean?" said the red one " is that the symbol of peace, hope, and bliss? asked the vio one "yes, yes it is" i said then all of a sudan this shadow burr can past, i grab my sword and perpar to fight, then all of a suden i grabed and my sword just disperse in to thin air" (name) !" Zelda crys and then every thing goes Black, i can't see anything...

Link POV~(as in dark green link)

what just happened where did (y/name) go?, what was that black burr? WAIT where is Zelda? , and Madin Mia (here she is madin, home she is elder)? , what am i going to do, what do i have to do?, save Zelda? , what about (y/name)? , what am i to do!

-  
>sorry it's short and not good<br>i'm alitle lazy


	6. Chapter 6

Reader Pov~

I wake up and i see Elder Mia, in a Crystal , i try to got to her but i'm tied up and my sword is on the other side of the room and the other side of the room is far far far far far far away , and elder Mia is about the center of the room and I'm in the corner, and Zelda is no where to be seen, and link i mean the link's, are no where to be seen ether, i wounder what happened to them, oh goddess of Hyrule let them be ok, what am i going to to? hmmm , i'm struggling to get out of these chains, but every time they get loss they get tit again, i sigh, and try again, my ankles and wrist are raw from all of this and its starting to hurt, " there is no escape" i here a voice say " there is one way , but i guessing your not going to what it" said another one, no way to to escape, there is and i'm not going to what it" What do you mean" was the only thing i could say" the only way to escape the chains it to join us, (Y/n)" hmmm well i never said i was going to join the light side or the dark side, but the symbol tells me other wise, hmm, maybe trick them? , would that work? maybe ..., it might " if you say no (Y/N), then your going to be forced to, or taken some where else" hmm, join, forced , trick, or be throw in to a cell or something like that . hmmm" i will join..." i said " shadow untie her and show her to her room" said the one in all purple" ok~" said the one that was wearing all black , the one wearing all purple left " this might hurt"said 'shadow' and it did but not for long , i was untied ," thanks..." i said . only for untieing me that's my only reason" no problem" he said and he helped me up and showed me to my room it was huge, and amesing the walls are (f/c) and the ceiling and floor where black , and the bed was soft and the closet , had lots of cloths to chose from, it was nice for an evil place it was really nice, i wonder why?, hmm, well anyway i'm looking at the wall thinking when shadow snaps me out of my thoughts " so do you like it?" he asked, all i did was nod"i'm glad you do (y/n)" he said as he sat next to me. " it's nice for an evil place" i said with a smirk " just cause we are evil does not mean we don't have style "he said getting a little closer. " it's just most evil places look like your worst nightmare, that's all" i said and he got a lot closer ." is that so?" he asked " in every temple, cave, i have heard or seen it sound or looked, not the nice's place in the world" i said. " well just cause we are evil, does not mean, we don't have feelings" he said, and at this point i'm up agents the was and he is like 5 cm away from my face" is that so? " i asked, time for me to ask the questions, sorta " yes it is, (y/n)" and the next thing i know he k-kissing me, i was in so much shock i froze in place , then he pulled back and said" talk to you later (y/n)" and disappeared, thank the goddess that was not my first kiss, lucky for me, then it hit me in 3 days it was going to be my birthday, just great, i sigh in sadness, and lay on the bed and fall asleep .


	7. Chapter 7

SHADOW LINK POV~

( that fairy there is Kane, the purple fairy that's with the links ya...)

ok i open the door to check up on sora, beause Vatti told me to , but i didn't mind..., but hey, i looked around to see she was asleep, so i left, went back to vatti told him everything is fine. "the girl is fine she sleeping" i said waiting to hear i he any thing to say " ok shadow..., oh and go check on the Links, and try to slow them down, from getting hear" he said and i was walking out the door and out of the corner of my eye i thought i seen something. oh well, most likely on of the monster minions, then i walked out the door waiting to see what happened next.

READER-CHAN'S POV~ i was fake sleeping and i followed shadow to where he was talking too... that other guy that wheres a lot of purple. i think shadow seen me when he left the out the door but i'm not sure. why do they what to slow down link. why do they have me here. to many questions. i looked out the window. " oh my goddess..." where are we the fire domain?, volcano, fire, lava, yep. so walk back to my room. i walk in side my room. ad sit down.

VIO POV~

we all where setting up camp. red cooking. blue and green setting up the tents. me and Dark green link (Link) are getting fire wood. i still can't belive that Vatti and shadow are back , oh well, i guess we just have to bet them again(this is what you get for drawing the sword again). then again we did draw the four sword again, so i guess it's our fault that (name) is gone.(it is.)at least Navi and Kane are getting alone well. (vio are you listening to me? Vio: no me: but why? )

ENJOY :)


	8. Chapter 8

VIO-SAN POV~  
>i was first to wake , as usually, then i started making breakfast, then red got up to the smell of food none the less "food?" red asked tiredly "yes" i said to him and gave him some breakfast ( let me guess sandwich?) , red grab the soup and eat it (i was wrong) , i was eating and blue got up and grabed his soup with out a world, he can't think straight in the morning with out food, and green got up and yawned and got his soup. it was silent till we hear Dark green wake up, i forgot about him..., he got up and grabed some soup and started eating<p>

~ time skip from Princess Zelda~

we where walking throught the forest and there was hardly any monster (wired right?) we kept walking we got to the temple , as soon as we walked in it was hell, monsters left , right, and everywhere, i we got to the boss room and this was just great , after some time it was done we walked out of the temple " only one more to go" said green " the water temple" said blue " yeah! " said red " lets go" i said way ahead of them " WAIT FOR US" all four of them yelled.

~~~~  
>yep it short i know<br>sorry but i have tthings i like to do and need to do.  
>yep.<br>BYE BYE


	9. Chapter 9

Reader-Chan. ~

I was in my room sitting on my bed when there was a knock on the door. I stood up , ninja to the door an opened and stay behind the door. That purple guy walked in and i walked out of the room and walked a few feet and then started to run, i left the window open and i hope he thinks i tried to escape, i food the kitchen. Open the fridge garbed something to eat and sat down. Hiding in plan sight. It all was works. I waited in the kitchen for a while and i seen the purple guy walk past like 5 times.

Vatti pov ~

I walked in to (name)'s room and the window was open and she was no where to be seen so what i did was look out the window down was lave and the wall was covered in vines. So what i did i when to the guards and now i have them looking over the castle. Because i don't think she would have killed her self. I go to the castles library, bathroom, dinning hall, i look back i her room, and the throne room. But she was no where to be fond.

Reader-Chan~

I was walking around the castle. Ninjaing around the guards. I find the front gate and walk out the guards where a sleep and i walked out like it was nothing but the falling rocks are a pain. I good though but i hope i can find link- link's , before its to late. But i have to move fast. It won't be easy. That's i all i know. So i keep making my way out i finally make it out of the fire area. And i take a break and rest, i'm going to need it to find the link's again.


End file.
